SSBB: How Falcon Caught them all
by FalcontherareStarWarriorDragon
Summary: Join the Star Warrior Dragon, Falcon, on a quest to get the brawlers before the darkness does. This story may take a while becouse of school and I have no Ideas of how she is going to get them T.T (2nd story )


Super Smash Bros Brawl: How Falcon caught them.

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXEPT FALCON AND SUSA (Since they are in this chapter)**

Chapter 1: The Mushroom Kingdom part 1

Mario's POV

It was a peaceful Morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, just how I liked it, no troubles brewing what so ever. I was walking to Peach's castle with my younger brother, Luigi, we were getting closer but I couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was following us,

"Hey bro," I started to say, "Do you feel like something's following us?"

"Not really." Luigi replied and we carried on walking down the dusted path, followed by a faint sound of rustling.

Falcon's POV

I followed my two targets, Mario and Luigi, in the bushes. I'm carefully watching my steps, I knew they were heading to the castle so I decided to follow them and get them all at the same spot. The plan had to work; I was running out of time to recruit brawlers for Master Hands. Then they started picking up their pace, so I decided to do some tree- jumping.

When I arrived Mario, Luigi, Peach, Susa, Wario, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong where all there, _"Perfect! This is going to be easier!"_ I thought, and got a trophy stand ready to throw, the machines I had behind me where ready to pick them up when I threw them, and T. Grabber(AKA Trophy Grabber or T.G) 1 was close to me, ready to follow the golden disk. Then, I threw it at Mario…

Peach's POV

I greeted Mario and Luigi with a friendly wave, D.K, Diddy Kong and Wario where already her, we were all going to play at the Mario Kart race course, my wolf Friend, Susa, was sat behind me.

"Hello you two, I'm glad you could come and play!" I said I'm my kind, soft voice.

"Hey Peach, Susa, Wario and the Kong's!" Luigi happily said back, he got an elbow nudge by Mario, I just giggled, then from the bushes we saw a golden disk coming out of the shadows of the trees, it was heading towards Mario, and he avoided it with a most spectacular dodge. Then, the creature that threw it came out, it was a pitch black dragon with a golden chest, it had silver leg-guards and helmet, and its sky blue eyes stared right at us.

Falcon's POV

I growled when I missed, but seeing how Mario dodged it was very amazing, he must have been hearing me as I followed, I walked out, the Trophy Grabbers followed me out. I stared, but not in rage, with interest, I wanted to see how they reacted so that I knew that I chose correctly.

"Nice dodge, Mario." I began in a 'calm' voice, "I unsuspected that you would. But knowing you, I think you heard me…"

"Who are you?" Mario demanded, "and why are YOU here?!" I smiled, and then chuckled, my chuckled turned to a laugh, and I stopped after a few seconds,

"I thought you knew by the Golden Disk, I'm recruiting ALL of you to the team!" I tried not to let my voice shake saying that, I scared me a little, they might not even survive the task that will be given…

"What team?" Diddy Kong asked, then Donkey Kong whispered something to him, Diddy gasped and suddenly went into panic, "Nononononono! Not THAT team!" he screamed,

I Paw-faced and shook my head, "Relax. These Trophy Disks have been improved." I lied, I wanted to calm him down, they hadn't been improved… Yet…

Diddy looked still a little scared, but sighed when I said that, I smiled, I couldn't let Diddy Kong be scared, after all, I had chosen him too,

"Are you the one that chose us, erm…?" Peach kind of asked, I giggled and winked,

"My name's Falcon. I'm a Star Warrior Dragon." I said; just to save Peach's embarrassment. Mario and Luigi suddenly lit up when I said that,

"Like Kirby and Shusiana?" They questioned at the same time, I nodded,

"There're my friends." I told them, "anyway…" I got out a Trophy stand, "Let's carry on talking when I'm done, shall we?" I smirked and threw it at Mario again, who was totally unprepared for it, this time it hit him, "T. Grabber 1, go!" I smiled as it went to pick it up, I looked at the others, and Luigi was cowering in fear as he usually does, Donkey and Diddy Kong got ready to attack me, Wario was doing the same, and Peach just stood there, Shocked by what just happened. As Donkey, Diddy and Wario got ready to strike, Peach and Susa stopped them,

"Wait!" she exclaimed, the three attackers and Luigi looked at her, they started to walk forward to me, followed by T. Grabber 1, who was carrying Mario who was trapped in a statue pose, " Why are you doing this, Falcon? I thought there already was some." Peach Questioned and looked at the trapped Mario "There all gone, Defeated by Tabuu, I was chosen to get more, even though I didn't want to." I replied,

"Then do it on me then," Peach said bravely, "If it's to protect the world, I shall do it!" Peaches wolf friend barked in agreement

I nodded, and said she had to touch the rim of it to do what Mario Did, when she did, both Peach and Susa was in the same state as Mario, T. Grabber 2 picked it up, and hovered next to the 1st one.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Donkey Kong roared angrily,

"She told me she wanted to be a member, she wants to protect her kingdom after all" I replied in a much calmer tone,

"Do… do it to me then…" Luigi stammered, and I threw a Trophy stand at him, it obviously hit him, and the 3rd T. Grabber got his frozen position. I looked at the last three,

"Well, which one of you three wants to go first?" Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong both stepped up, I brought two out and did the same, 4th and 5th T. Grabbers retrieved them, "Well Wario, Looks like it's your turn…" I brought a Stand out, and got ready to throw, but Wario moved, before I did, which surprised me, he then yelled at me,

"You can't make me!"

"You have no choice; do you want to bow down to the darkness that Tabuu will bring?" I growled back, Wario glanced at his frozen comrades, he sighed,

"Fine, do it!" and with that I threw it at him, and the final T. Grabber retrieved him, I was happy by my success, though it took a while, which unimpressed me; I had to get two more in the area, Bowser and Yoshi. I created a portal,

"Trophy Grabbers, follow!" I commanded they followed me into the Portal, the place where the Master Hand lived…

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


End file.
